Da tale of Foxxy Awsomnesa
by FoxxyShazaam
Summary: (yet another joint crack fic, this time in the style of My Immortal Sort of) We made a character out of my first tumblr url and we are currently working on this fanfic about her. Enjoy!
1. chapa on: da Tail begun

Hi my name is Foxxy Awsomnesa Haruno Uzumaki Hatake Uchiha Egbert Makara, but you can just call me Foxxy Haruno Uzumaki Hyuuga Hoshigake! ( mi mum wuz a hor ok?) I'm just starting middle school next week but I'm scared I'll get made fun of for having such small boobs (42 ZZ)

Mi bf is Napupo an he giv me da BIG FOX D an itz like 16 or sventin inshes long itz amazin an I m always fil wit cum even tho I nvr get prego cuz im on da PILL.

Don tel NAPOTU but I cheet on him wit dat sexy pupet guy Soysas and he likz to shove hiz big ppet dik in me all da tym an he likes to fuk me wit al his ppets at da saym tim!

N e wai we on da way 2 Mauri bc Suksike (mi ex bf) iz deniing our 8 yr old sun Konohomoloru.

Konohomolorukupoo iz takin ninga clases at da skool but he faylen cuz he suck at dat nigga majikz. An b4 you sa anytin im not a ho like my mom wuz I just had a lot of zex when I wuz yung an now cuz I luv da hawt smex wit my bf or gf ( im bi but I could nevr hump anuther girl cuz dats a sin an I aint a hor)

N e wai da tess aaid dat Soopsay is not da fadda butt I kno he lie bc he used the "make da parent titty tess ly" justu. So we got da parent titty tess to proov dat hee got me noked up and I no he did but nao I think it mite not be him it mite be da hawt sex gawd I wuz cheetin on him wit at dat tym, Zetsoup. Dat could esplain Konohomolorukupoopoopeepee's giant plant dick.

Den Danupo cum in an is all "MOOri! I am tha fotho!"

Evri1 GASS assept 4 Soske he bakflip lik a dum ho.

An den Sosrieto came in an he sed "nO iM DA FATHOS Konohomolorukupoopoopeepeeit stwentythirteengrowupPOOPOOP EEPEE iz mi sun! Das y he got a huj pupett on his face dick plant fuck ass shit thing!

An den Detomuno an Sasdick strted OMFG fiteing an den dey all fuk mee at da saym tym! D crod wuz all "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and Mory was al "cool" an I cam an Nopumu an Sasasasasasasasasa and Soopskiall cuam on ma fase and sosk wuz bakflipin lik a bitch wile he cums si it was stiki. An den sasgay hit hiz hed on da ceelin cuz 2 MANY BAKFILPZZZZZZZZZ an fell on kakashit who then sukd hiz dik lik da totly STR8 GUY HE IZ cuz hes Christian-Buddhist-jewish-Muslim-Shinto like I am but I dunno I mite b atheism. an den PREGNANT HOLY FUCK but no1 wunt da kid so I gave myself an aborshun wit a shuriken. Mah vjaijay wuz BLODN! but den I uzd mah njia powrz t2 heel myself.


	2. chipti 2o: cohji is fyat

Da nek dai I wuz walikn an Choju wuz all "ey bby I saw u on da t v las nite an I wanna giv yu da D!" I wuz all "ew no I h8 fat dik" den he tuk piLL an he grew skinneh but his DIck grow REALLL BIIIIG I wuz all OMG fuk mee an he did and mi vagoni was full ov dikaroni wit dat speshul white saus!

He fild me with hiz alfrodobaggins an den Shitamapo came in a said "I nead two get rid ov dis sigaret an I wanna fuk da hot bitch so let me get my lips around dem FAT ROLLS" an hee put his cigarett in my bagynno an loved on Chogis OGM HAWT BODEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Sudenli da KOPZ sho up!

"Frez" da kop sed.

"Frez!" da oda cop sed.

"Free" sai cop

"Fez!" cop

we froz.

Cop sed "Lem us fuk u 2 ans we sed k and BIG OCP D

Somewhere in da background we herd"WOOP WOOP PULL OVA DAT ASS IS TOO FAT" and suddenli

**SEMEN!1!11111!1111!11**

But then Zabuza sinpie walked by an he kilt da copz an I said MOunT mE and he fuked me in da butt an put hiz sword in my vagayag I was bleaadn but I didn't care bc it felt so good to get cuts in my vag I dunno im might be EMO but im not depressed or anything fuck that im high on life (and meth).

Den I went hom and matsaBated an tuk a shwr but sum1 playd prnk on me and replased mi showa wata wit

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN!11111!**_

Dat mad mi ssssssssooooooooooooo hapi an I drank da showa semen wata. An I no hoo it was kuz Konohomolorukupoopoopeepeeit stwentythirteengrowuppoopoop eepeetaneoyuwehsasukenarutoz etsusasorijunior used da "turn da wata into smen" jewsuit an it was a OMG FORBIDDEN jutu he lernd from the OMG SUPISE perfert Giraya (he sucks bich nippes). I usd mah gro dik juicifruit an I pennnenenetrait dem but bc I have 2 dik lik Slolux but dAT IS HMOMSTOK SO HE AINT IN DIS STROI and I cum in bot of dem bc I have BIG BUALZ. (AC/DC aint got nothing on my bawlz)


	3. coppi th3: jil fukz da stori up

(dis nxt chapta wuz edittd bi mi frend jil thnx jil u rok!)

Three weeks later, I was walking to the local ramen joint. As I was taking my seat, I noticed that no-one was there. I started to get out of my seat (I wasn't going to wait for someone to serve me! That's a ridiculous thing to do, especially in a restaurant!) I heard a blood-curdling scream.

"STOP! HELP! OH GOD IT HU- mmf! Mnmmf!"


	4. cahto floor: tchitchke got RPED

(K so jil wuz a mjur bich an so imjus gon rit mi on stoiri)

So anywa I herd da screm an I didt no watto do so I called da fex cop to com an help me butt he was bisy so I had to help da gurl on my own so I ran to whear I herd the screm and I saw OGMM SURPRIZE Girajayaa rapping mi Soskik!

At 1st im like om suksuk leme hep u but then I thot wait OUR BB an I left an jirapea gav him da YEEST IMFLEKTIN (beda get sum vajayjazil 4 dat lol :) :3) (lol dat luk lik a dubble chin but I hate fat peepol fuck dem dey gay) Anyway Sopsk came home afta an he sed he got me a present. My man tel me he got me a present a den he say "Yo present iz mah DICK" He say he got money in a bank. IN a vault. Thiz is a gog-damed inja world banks don't even exist yet!

( l ) dat iz his azs omf its so fat

"""( l ),,,,, twrk it boi

leme puut my 2 8=========================================Ds inside ur assssszszs if u no wut I meen. And what I mena for us not to hav sexxsz intil marij bc I don wann him 2 no I chet on him wit itachi an itachee like to use his mongekyo sharingan so I wont see his small penis (Itavhi - 8=D Saskay- 8====================================================================D) but I don complayyn cuz he gon GASS kil me if I trl anr1 his **OFGN SCRET!**

and da akatsucl wuld cum after me and not in a good way!


	5. fiv chap ilik def

WHOAOAHA!

I just csme bc I wuz dinking ov Itushi kilin me wit his DIK! and den tache came in an sed

"WhO Da fuCk U telin abot mah dick? and I said "no one please don hit me! AN he stood thre an used his mangerco shirngen to make me fall down an I cant kal do poleis cuz he cut da phon wire an_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I CAME AGAIN CUZ HE USED HIS CHRINGAN TO MAKE ME CLYMAKZ!

den sudenli my gud frednd eBoni cam in (not dat woy) an we tlkd abut da world izzues and poloticz we're demokratz we h8 repuplilkinz sooooo much (Mit romy iz hawt tho lik he is so drimy I whana ried dat rpublkin D in frunt ov dat ho an ronyy an den get an aburtin in frunt ov dere fasec!)\

but den we wur interuptid by OMG OBAMA and hiz giant black dick an he an itcho doubl teem me!1! an dem ebon tuk out a dildo Deidrawing (hoo majikly shoed up) in da dik wit it and I fucked dem al at da sam tym wit my 2 dicks and my

ASS AZS ASS ASZ ASC ASS SAS ASZ SASA ZSAS ASSA SSA SAAS ASSA ASAS ASS ASZ AZ SA AZ S ZZA SAZ AA SZAZS


End file.
